Experimental Academy
by CRAZE-Z-DIRTBIKE-R
Summary: Seena's parents are hit in a hit and run accident. Her doctor sends her to a special school for orphans, but something is diffrent about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Dear Seena,_

_I know this may seem wierd to you, but don't worry._

_After the accident, we noticed that you didn't have_

_any family to go to, so as the doctor who took care of_

_you, I've decided to send you to a school for orphans._

_Hope you like it._

_Best wishes,_

_Dr. Kayle Nix_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 The Academy**_

Seena walked into the school looking like she had never looked before. Her hair was to the middle of her back, and the bottom right side of her lips was pierced. This is exactly how she had always wanted to look.

She had a staff member from the school bring all of her things in and put them on a trolley, of which he pulled. Seena looked over to the staff member and smiled. "Can you show me where the office is? I need to go sign in according to my doctor.. I know he'd have called telling them I'm on my way." She said politely.

He nodded and brought her straight to the main office, which the secretary knew she was on her way there. The lady gave her a few lengthly forms to fill out. She finished them quickly and handed them back to the lady who looked up and gave an entierly fake smile. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. You're safe here, don't worry." She said as Seena turned away and looked down at her papers. _'That lady was lying like crazy! I wonder what this school is really like..'_

She looked back up to see where the other staff member was with her things, but he wasn't in sight. She followed the map towards the dorm rooms and looked for the door tat had a large 4 on it. It didn't take long to find, and when she unlocked the door and walked it, all of her things were already there. Seena looked out her window and sighed. "Why does it seem like there's no one else here?" She mumbled as she saw a giant wolf run by her window. "Oh, maybe that's why." She said, answering her own question.

Seena unpacked all of her things and walked out of her dorm. The halls here at this school were very bland, and they bored her quickly, but only moments later, she found herself outside in the courtyard. She looked around and noticed that everything was bare, no one was to be seen anywhere she turned. _'Is it too early to be here at the school, or is everyone hiding from something?' _She thought to herself, turning around after hearing someone run up towards her. She watched the staff member from earlier run closer, and closer to her, until he was close enough that Seena was able to see the wicked grin on his face.

_'Maybe it'll just be easier to run..' _She thought as she made a break for it. this man was huge compared to her, yet she looked about twelve, and he must've been in his late thirties. Though she was stronger than alot of people, she didn't want to risk anything, since this situation seemed particularily over-dangerous. She quickly snaked her way through the many obstacles in her way. _'They probably put all this stuff here on purpose!'_ She thought, enraged that the doctor would send her to a place where you get attacked on your first day.

Seena threw an angry look over her shoulder. "You guys told me this place was safe! And now you're attacking me!? Safe, my ass!" She yelled. Turning her head forwards again, she didn't have enough time to swirve around the unlifted roots. Her foot caught one of them and sent her face first into the ground. Luckily, she was used to this. At the precise time in her fall, she tucked in her head and rolled out of it, ending up standing again. What she didn't notice, was that the staff member had caught up to her because of it.

He seized her from behind and squeezed her until there was no more oxygen left in her lungs. Having been taught alot about self defence, Seena's mind started racing, adrenaline kicked in, and she knew how to get out of this situation. She would have to do this quickly and with perfect precision, or it would be a waste of time. Without much thought, she shoved her elbow into his solarplex as hard as she could, and he immediately let go of her. Without a moment to lose, and while he was hunched over, she kicked him in the face and watched him fall to the ground, unconcious.

"There, now maybe you guys will know not to mess with me!" She said with as much force as she could, which wasn't much since her adrenaline was running out, and she was noticing what she had just done. Her body shaking, Seena looked around to see if there would be anywhere in the courtyard to hide from the staff, but she didn't find any, instead, she saw the large wolf from earlier and took a few frightened steps back.

If she thought things couldn't get any wierder, she was entierly wrong. After a few minutes, the wolf spoke, "This place will never be safe, because it has never had the chance in the first place." It was obviously wise, but how would it know how to talk to her. She thought quickly about the possibilities, but he spoke up again before she could ask anything. "My name is Hikaru, I've been here since this so called school has been open. This school is different from every other school in this world, but that doesn't give it any proper significance, and the main rule for the staff is no humans, like you, but for the students, our main rule is fight, or be experimented on. By the way, good job with him, he's the stongest in this school other than the Doc. and the Principal. Oh, and I think he might be dead." He explained as she sat there, confused and surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'No Humans,' and 'Run or be Experimented on'? Oh! Have you been experimented on? Is that why you're a wolf?" She asked the wolf quietly, afraid to be caught by other teachers.

Hikaru started to walk away from her and back into the school. "Follow me, I'll explain on the way." He said as she followed him into the school and to an entrance to what looked like the basement. " What I mean by 'No Humans' is that normally, as soon as you get here, you get caught and fused with an animal, meaning that your DNA is mixed and matched with theirs. It torture, and annoying after a while too, but some of us have been here so long, that we're used to it now. You will only be caught if you let your guard down, but as I just witnessed, I don't think that could happen anytime soon. You're mentally and physically stronger than anyone but the Doc and the Principal when you first arrived. So you can probably avoid being experimented on if one of those two don't find you. Wolves are common here, and given the fact that I can speak to you, and look like a wolf, I have been experimented on." The explanation brought them down only half of the stairs by the looks of it.

Nothing in this school made sense to Seena. She looked at Hikaru, who was a wolf right now, but she wondered if he was able to become a human again, but before she could ask, Hikaru asked her a question. "What's your name?" It was quick and simple, not something she had actually expected though.

Seena looked over to him and gave a small, still confused smile. "It's Seena. Umm, I'm sorry if this sounds a little wierd, but are you able to become a human again?" She said, answering his question, and asking another of her own. She watched him stop at the end of the stairs and turn back towards her.

"Yeah, I can." He said as he morphed into a boy. He smiled to her and pointed towards the door. "The others are hidden here in the basement, it's easy, and it's actually a storage room." He explained as he took a few more steps towards the door and opened it to see a large room with people and boxes all over the place. He motioned for her to walk through and waited.

Seena walked past Hikaru into the basement, but she kept her eyes locked onto his. "You guys should really fight back. We could probably end this if we all goot together and attacked, couldn't we?" She said as he followed behind her and shut the door. She watched his smile grow into a grin as he looked over her shoulder and raised his voice.

"Some of the people here don't want to fight, especially Fen. He's afraid of getting a mark on his pretty little face." He said in a laughing tone. Seena felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you? I'm Fen, the one Hikaru is telling lies about. He's actually the one who doesn't want to fight." Fen said, whispering the last sentence. Seena turned around and saw a tall man with wings standing behind her with a giant smile on his face. He gave a hearty laugh at the expression she had on her face. If she had a mirror, she would've seen surprise, fear, and agony on her face, but to this man, it was probably normal. "So, who might you be?"

Seena shook her head to clear her thoughts. Looking up to the man, then over to Hikaru, and back to the man again, she gave a weak smile. "I'm Seena, I'm new here." She said as she stepped out of between the two guys. "Look, if I were you, I'd fight. Hell, I'm going to anyway. The one thing is that it only looks as though you us three would fight in the first place."

Fen's smile dissappeared when Seena said that she would fight. He looked over to Hikaru who had wide eyes and nodded, meaning that if Fen had seen what Seena did earlier, he wouldn't be pausing right now. Hikaru took a step forward. "She can fight, I saw it a few minutes ago. She actually killed Mitch." He explained to Fen who's eyes grew even more wide by each word Hikaru said.

Seena laughed at the Fen's expression, he looked like a lost puppy, well, if lost meant confused in this case, and turned back to Hikaru. "The staff here is crap guys. It's my first day and I noticed that." She said as she returned her gaze towards Fen, who's face hadn't changed. "And let me guess, Mitch is some big hotshot staff member?" She asked, a laughed still echoing her sing-songy voice.

With this, all the students in the basement quieted down and looked at Hikaru. It was his turn to explain everything. He looked to the ground, up to the students, then straight at Seena. "Mitch is actually Lucas' and Kayle's body guard. He's the strongest person in this whole school when you don't count Lucas and Kayle. He is the staff member that they always send out to gather the new students, just incase they're strong, but this time it didn't work." He started as he looke back to the floor and paused. "And you see, Lucas is technically the Principal at this school, while Kayle is the Doc, and the experimental specialist."

Seena blushed when he mentioned a doctor by the name of Kayle. _'Where've I heard that name before?' _She thought to herself. Hikaru and Fen both noticed this and looked at her questioningly. "I think I've heard of a Doctor Kayle before, but I'm not sure. You see," She said as she turned and sat down on the nearest box, facing the wall, "All I can really remember is that my mother and father died in a hit and run. I have a note from someone in my bag, but I can't remember who it's from and what they look like." She shook her head. "This Doctor Kayle could be anyone right?" She asked them..

Fen was the faster one to answer, since Hikaru looked thoroughly disturbed. "Yes, of course Seena. It could definitely be anyone." He said as he shoved Hikaru to get him to focus more.

Seena turned around to face the guys again. "Anyway, let's go fry us some staff members, why don't we?" She said as she held out her hand to the two guys, who nodded and took each hand quickly. "Well then, let's go kick ass then!"

"Good to know someone's optimistic." Fen said as a smile grew on his face, reaplacing the previous awe. This was probably a good thing. They already trusted Seena, which she liked.

Hikaru grinned. "Alright then, let's go see what they're up to, why don't we?" He said as he turned to look around the basement, seeing if anyone else would be interested in helping them. When he saw no one step up, he howled and turned back into the wolf that Seena had first met him as.

Seena gave a quick glance in Hikaru's direction, but noticed that she was still holding Fen's hand. She quickly dropped it and looked back to Hikaru. "So, who exactly do you mean by 'they'?" She asked, not really knowing if she would be offending him or not.

Slowly, Hikaru turned and looked over his shoulder to see Seena. "It's the teachers." He pasued. "And my brother. He's really behind it all." He turned back to the stairs and took a few steps forward before Seena and Fen caught up to him and was stopped by Seena's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she started softly, then ended with strength, "But ever since that staff member attacked me, it's more than personal. This is just going to end in destruction, and I want to get in on this action!" Seena paused for a few seconds and added, "Well, should we leave your brother in your hands, or would you like me to do it?"

Hikaru shook his head quickly. "No, he's mine. Anyway, let's go. Seena, you'll have to climb onto my back because I don't think you'd be fast enough to keep up with us." He said, trying to think up a plan, though every time he tried, he'd drawn up blanks.

Seena nodded and climbed up Hikaru's back. _'Thankfully he's a wolf right now. He'd be the one hanging on to my back if we were going on foot.' _She thought to herself as she got comfortable. "Alright, Hikaru, Fen, I'm ready. Let's go get your brother Hikaru!" She said with force ending her sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 Lucas**_

Lucas watched every single monitor closely. He could see all of the teachers floating about the school, but no students what so ever. He switched the camera's to the dorm views and was confused. No student had been able to hide this well, that's why everyone on the grounds had been experimented on. Well, almost everyone, but Lucas didn't know about Seena yet.

As he switched the camera's back to their normal views, he noticed a change in one of the monitors. Three people were visible. "My dear brother, you've come out to play and you've brought some friends, how nice." He said, taking a closer look at the monitor, noticing that the girl on the screen looked one hundred percent human. Almost running to the intercom microphone, he turned it on and began.

"Sector 3-11, a wolf, a girl, and a overgrown bird. Retrieve them at once! Any means neccessary!" He said, lettng it ring out over the speakers as he left his room to go find his brother and his friends.

Hikaru looked over to Fen, who nodded in agreement. Lucas was after them, most likely because Seena was here. Lucas never really bugged Hikaru, when he saw him, but this was different. Seena saw the exchange and started to worry. "Hikaru, that was your brother, right? This means their after you now." She said in his ear, so that she knew that he heard it.

Hikaru shook his head slowly as he continued to run deeper into the school. "They're not after me this time Seena." He stopped, becasue he didn't want her to know the horrible truth about these people, even though he knew that she knew most of it already. His ears perked at the sound of running feet. "Already? Oh man."

Fen looked over to Hikaru and Seena, and laughed. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He cried as he turned the corner, having an electrical net thrown over him by the nearby teachers. He screamed and twitched for a few seconds then the initial pain had worn off. He looked up to see Lucas standing nearby. "Hikaru, I hate your brother!" He yelled, giving a small warning.

Hikaru rounded the corner and transformed as he did so. Seena slid off his back and just stood there, frozen at the amount of teachers, and at the sight of Lucas. Hikaru stopped right beside Fen and looked at him. He was like a fallen comrad at this point. Looking back up, he was pretty much face to face with his brother. A growl built up in his throat just from looking at him.

Lucas chuckled and looked from Hikaru, to Fen, then to Seena, and back to Hikaru. "Are you sure that you want to be human right now? You are more powerful as a wolf, and you know it. Or is it just that you don't want to scare your little friend over there?" He said, motioning towards Seena, who finally snapped out of the daze and jumped back a foot.

"Leave. Her. Out. Of. This." Hikaru said between his teeth. So this is definitely why Lucas had sent his croonies after them. Before he could say anything else though, Fen piped up. "C'mon Lucas! Leave Hikaru be, he's your brother, and he's always the one being experimented on. I think he's had more than enough experiments for a life time or two!" He cried between gasps of pain.

Lucas looked very annoyed. "Shut him up, now." Not two seconds after he said it, Fen screamed in pain, then was unconcious. This shook Seena enough to want to kill Lucas on the spot. She ran up to him and put herself between Hikaru and Fen, and Lucas.

She threw her arms out to the side. "Leave them alone!" She cried at Lucas. "If you want to go anywhere near them, you'll have to make sure I'm out of the way, and the only way to do that, is to kill me!" She swiftly changed from her previous position to a fighting stance, readied, but worried about the fact that, according to Hikaru, Lucas could transform into a wolf like him.

Lucas focused onto Seena, locking in on her eyes, and grinned evilly. "With pleasure you human brat." He growled, morphing into a wolf right in front of her. "Die!"

Hikaru changed into his wolf form just in time to leap at Lucas and catch him in mid air by his neck. Lucas brushed off the pain in his neck and latched on to Hikaru's neck as well. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the two brothers biting and ripping at each others necks.

Seena watched them in horror, she couldn't stand to watch Hikaru fight his brother like this, to save her. She ran towards the ball of fur and latched onto the brown wolf. "Hikaru, you don't have to do this all by yourself! So, I'm going to help you." She said as she pulled as hard as she could, sending both her and the wolf flying backwards towards Fen, who was now unconcious underneath the shoking net. She turned around and looked at Fen, then to the teachers who had the currency meter. Glaring, she ran up to the short girl and punched her in the face, knocking her out and taking the currency meter.

Seena dropped to the ground and crawled around so that she had situated herself between both unconcious friends. Fiddling with the meter, she finally found the button to turn it off, and did so. She looked back to Fen, who's body had loosened up and become very limp. Standing up, she pulled the net off of him and dragged him towards Hikaru. She had always known that she was a strong girl, for her size and age, but to be able to carry a wolf man and a bird man, that took skill. Carefully, she put Hikaru and her back, since he was much heavier than Fen, but it was Fen that she cradled in her arms. When she looked back up, she noticed that the teachers were still there, and Lucas was a human again.

Lucas smiled as he watched Seena struggle with the two of them. Why wasn't he taking advantage of this situation? He liked to watch her squirm. In his peripheral vision, he saw a few of the teachers starting to follow her. "No, don't follow them. I feel like having fun this time around." He stopped to make sure no ona was going to disobey him. "Now that there is a human on campus, it's only a matter of time until Kayle shows up.

When Seena finally got back to the basement, everyone gasped, and a few ran up to her to help her out. Relieved of Fen and Hikaru, she finally got her head back. "We need to find a different place to keep everyone. I need Fen and Hikaru brought to dorms to get all bandaged up." She paused to take a breath. "I'll take Hikaru, he's not doing too good, and my dorm is the closest. You," She pointed at a kid merged with a mountain lion, a strong kid, "need to take Fen. Keep a good eye on him, since I don't know when he'll wake up."

The kid nodded and picked Fen up, putting him on his back. He smiled faintly and took off. Everyone else left when Seena left though. They all made it to their dorms safely, thank god, and so did she. She placed Hikaru on her bed, which became almost instantly blood stained. _'Oh well' _she thought as she ran around, looking for her bandages. They were in her top drawer. She cleaned all of the bite marks and scratches on his neck and started wishing for a miracle. When she finished though, she was exhausted. Sitting back in the only chair in her single dorm, it wasn't long until she passed out as well.

Lucas watched on the monitors as all the students ran out of the basement. "That's where they've been hiding." He said as he stood up and walked out of his office. Heading towards the basement, he didn't pass anyone, not even a teacher. He took the stairs down to the basement one at a time, not caring for the time that passed, since he didn't know when the first person would make a mistake big enough to kill themselves with.


End file.
